i'll love you for eternity
by Luna Blackbird2011
Summary: what if Zoey had a sister who is Nyx incarnation follow Luna Redbird and her gaurdian Dimitri Blackbird on there journy in helping Zoey and friends defeat Neferet and Kalona once and for all. T but will change into M for lemens.  Review PLZ
1. Chapter 1  Why

Chapter 1 – Luna Redbird POV

I was walking to my mate Erik Night's room when I heard whispers like _'is that Luna Redbird' , I think it is' , 'OMG she is Nyx incarnation' _and so on and so forth, but one did stand out. _'OMG Luna is here' , 'isn't that Erik's girlfriend?' , 'I thought he was dating a girl name Becca?' , 'oooo Erik is going to get it.' _ That's when I ran to Erik's room. When I got there I heard moaning and that's when I snapped I kicked down the door and what I saw set me off the edge. Erik and that whore Becca making love and when they saw me Erik pushed Becca and said "Lu I can explain!" But it was too late I was running, running away from Erik. I ran to my and my warrior Dimitri's room. When I got there I sensed someone there but I didn't have to the beautiful aftershave said it all, I turned around and saw my warrior and that's when I threw myself in his awaiting arms and cried. "shhh my lady my rose what has upset you?" he asked. "Erik cheated on me." I sobbed out and I heard him growl and tighten his arms around me that's when I felt the electric current coming between us.

DPOV

My poor Luna how can that asshole treat a beautiful goddess like her. As I was thinking I felt an electric current that came between us I always felt it but I don't know if she felt it. By the look in her eyes she felt it to. I bent down but stopped because I didn't want to take advantage of her but instead of pulling away from me she crushed her soft lips to mine and I gladly kissed her back.

LPOV

My heart felt still when he started to bend down and then stop I couldn't take it anymore I crushed my lips to his sexy lips and he kissed me back but then I felt thirsty, he must have felt it to because he pulled away and then he put his fingernail to his neck and cut his neck "go ahead my beautiful nyx" he whispered husky. I pushed him on the bed and was about a inch near his neck i stopped and asked, "are you sure?" he nodded so i licked a little bit of the blood and let me tell you it tasted so good it tasted like chocolate so i put my whole mouth on his neck, i felt his arms around me and i heard him moan my name whie i was moaning. this was going about for like a minute until i felt better thats when i pulled back but not before healing the cut. i looked down on him and thought _Goddess thank you for bringing him to me. _when he looked at me i felt like i could take on the world. just when i was about to get up but he grabbed my hand and got down on one knee and said, "Luna Redbird you have accepted my pledge as a warrior but there is one more thing i want you to accept if you accept my queen will you accept my pledge as your gaurdian?" i was speechless i didn't know what to say but i knew my answer, "Dimitri Blackbird i accept your pledge as my gaurdian and all that goes with it." he got up and kissed my palm and said, "thank you my queen." "you are apart of me now my gaurdian." and with that he kissed me again until i heard a knock on the door.

**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK COMMENT PLZZZZ**


	2. Chapter 2 forgive me

**HERE IS CHAPTER 2**

**EPOV**

I feel so horrible _I have to make things right_ so I grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put on my shoes and I ran out I didn't care if Becca was there or not I had to get to Luna so I checked into her head and what she felt made my heart break there was so much pain and hurt in her heart. I ran as fast as I can to her room and when I got there I knocked and waited. It felt like forever until someone open the door and what surprise me was her warrior was here. "where is Luna Dimitri? He didn't answer he only growled. And that's when I heard Luna's voice "Dimitri what's wrong?" she said I looked to Dimitri's side and saw Luna and when she saw me I saw so much pain in her eyes then she asked "what do you want Erik?" "can I speak with you. Alone?" I eyed Dimitri. She nodded and got up and followed me for a few minutes then I turned around and said, "I am so sorry Lu I didn't mean to hurt you like this." "BS _Erik_ you are not sorry I knew this relationship was too good to be true!" she yelled and what she said next can never be replace, "Erik Night I relice you from being my mate." She said in a firm voice. I felt so much pain and I saw Luna faint but not hitting the floor Dimitri must have caught her and I said must have because I fainted as well.

**what did you think**

**comment plz**

**love ya**


End file.
